1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to appliances for microwave ovens, and more particularly to a disposable splatter guard to prevent food splattering on the interior walls of a microwave oven.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microwave ovens have revolutionized food preparation since their use became widespread in the 1970's. Formerly found only in large industrial applications, microwaves are now a standard feature of most kitchens. Current estimates hold that 95% of American homes have a microwave oven.
Microwave ovens cook by passing non-ionizing microwave radiation, usually at a frequency of 2.45 GHz, through the food. The microwaves are absorbed in the outer layers of food similar to other heating methods. Depending on water content, food composition and the frequency of the radiation, microwaves deposit initial heat more deeply than other cooking methods. Microwave ovens are generally used for time efficiency rather than for cooking quality, both in commercial applications, such as restaurants and offices, and at home.
Cooking in a microwave poses some unique problems that commonly do not occur with conventional cooking methods. Chief among these problems is splattering, which occurs when uncovered food splatters on the interior of the microwave oven because of the pressure build-up of steam.
Splattering occurs because liquids, when heated in a microwave oven, can superheat and reach temperatures above their normal boiling point. The boiling process can start explosively when the liquid is disturbed, such as when the container is moved or when other liquids are added or drip into the food product. Because many frozen and prepared food products contain water, they can boil explosively because of the build-up of steam.
Food splattering can cause unsightly stains on the inside of a microwave oven that can be difficult to remove and can cause damage to the oven. This can be a problem in places where microwave ovens are used by many individuals, such as convenience stores or employee lunchrooms. Additionally, because of the lower temperatures inside a microwave oven, food buildup on the walls of the oven can foster the growth of molds and bacteria and create an unsanitary and unhealthy cooking environment.
Traditionally, people have covered items being heated or re-heated in a microwave oven with paper towels or another plate to prevent food splatter. This may not always be a convenient solution to the problem, as additional plates may not be available in a commercial setting, and using a paper towel or napkin as a covering can be unsatisfactory as well.
Paper towels and napkins often become saturated by the steam given off from the cooking food and tear or drip down into the food item. A sopping wet paper towel or napkin adhering to a person's microwave lunch is not only messy and unappealing; it can be unsanitary as well.
Thus, a disposable splatter guard solving the aforementioned problems is desired.